Retour en enfance
by Layrosa
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une certaine équipe revient... changée ? Et surtout qui doit s'en occuper ? Parce que c'est vrai quoi, déjà quand ils sont adolescents ils cassent tout et cherchent la bagarre mais quand ils sont revenu en enfance... ça ne pourrait pas être pire, non ?


**Retour en enfance**

La guilde était agitée comme d'habitude, bien que les plus grands perturbateurs soient en mission. Le petit fils du Maître était au deuxième étage à la recherche d'une mission intéressante. Mais aucune n'était à son goût.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter presque tout le monde. Une ombre se dessinait dans le chambranle. Ce qu'ils virent les choqua : Loki l'esprit de Lucy, la mage constellationniste, était entouré de trois enfants ressemblant à Erza, Natsu et Gray, qui étaient d'ailleurs en train de se battre, et avait dans les bras une petite blonde. Il était couvert de blessures et disparut, épuisé, après avoir déposé la petite.

La barmaid couru jusqu'aux enfants, qui se battaient encore, en leur demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Le petit rose s'exclama :

_T'es qui toi ? Tu veux t'battre ?!

La blanche soupira, ils devraient attendre le retour de Loki pour en connaître davantage. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que l'équipe la plus forte était retombée en enfance avec une Erza de neuf ans, un Natsu et un Gray de sept ans et une Lucy de cinq ans. La petite Lucy tira sa jupe pour attirer son attention avant de réclamer ses bras. La blanche était aux anges quand elle la prit dans ses bras jusqu'au retour de l'esprit. La petite voulu retourner dans les bras de « Leo », il la regarda en souriant avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Il était totalement guéri et commença ses explications.

_Comme vous le savez, ils sont parti en mission, ça s'annonçait facile : ils devaient juste détruire un monstre…mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…Ils se sont fait attaquer par un mage et alors qu'ils allaient le vaincre il leur a lancé un sort. Je n'ai pas vu la suite, j'ai du revenir du monde des Esprits par mes propres moyens. Quand je les ai retrouvé ils étaient déjà comme ça. J'ai essayé de les ramener le plus vite possible, mais ils sont trop turbulents…Ils ont pas arrêté de se battre…. Heureusement que Lucy était calme…

Cette dernière était endormi sur lui, Happy, qu'elle avait attrapé on ne sait comment, dans les bras en guise de peluche. Les autres « enfants » étaient en train de commencer une bataille générale. La blanche essaya de trouver des mages pour s'occuper d'eux durant tout le temps où ils seraient ainsi. Lisana se proposa pour garder Natsu, le rouge aux joues, Jubia fit de même pour son « Gray-sama ». Mira décida de s'occuper d'Erza, elle avait le meilleur argument qui soit : elle avait des fraisiers. Maintenant il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour Lucy… Levy était partie en mission avec Gajeel et ne reviendrait que la semaine suivante. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant à Cana et ses tonneaux d'alcool, Biska était en mission avec sa petite famille… Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait personne… Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un mage blond au deuxième étage. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et lui demanda de but en blanc de garder la petite mage. Il la regarda de haut avant de lui répondre.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Parce tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour t'occuper d'elle !

_Hum ?

_Personne n'a la patience nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un enfant à par ceux en mission ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de la retrouver perdue ou blessée pour cause d'inattention…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle serait prête à tout pour qu'il garde la gamine. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

_J'ai quoi en échange ?

La blanche réfléchit avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille qui l'ont convaincu d'accepter. Alors que les meubles volaient dans la guilde, Mira tira le blond en bas. Une mini tête blonde se précipita vers eux et se cacha derrière ce qui lui semblait être un géant. Ce dernier fut très surprit vu que presque personne ne l'approchait. Il baissa son regard sur la petite Lucy qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce foutoir. Loki était parti et elle se retrouvait seule avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme à la mort de sa mère…Elle était prête à pleurer. Le blond soupira avant de la porter. Mira lui présenta Luxus, mais la petite fille qui n'arrivait pas à dire son nom l'appela « Nii chan ». Mirajane était de nouveau aux anges mais elle devait s'occuper d'une certaine rousse de neuf ans. Elle donna quelques conseils au blond avant de calmer la bagarre.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui, la gamine émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait toujours dans ses bras. Arrivé dans son appartement il la déposa et elle partie explorer les lieux. Il la retrouva dans le salon, en train d'essayer de grimper sur le sofa. Il soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile… Alors qu'il allait l'aider elle le repoussa, elle voulait le faire toute seule. Elle finit par réussir sous le regard amusé de Luxus. Finalement il avait eu de la chance, il n'était pas tombé sur Erza… Avec la blonde son appart' resterait intact, c'était déjà ça…

Ils mangèrent en silence, la mini Lucy jouait avec sa nourriture en rigolant sous le regard exaspéré du mage. Lui, s'occuper d'un enfant…Si on lui avait dit ça par le passé il aurait rit. La petite bailla, fatiguée de sa journée, il la fit se changer et la mit dans son lit. Il allait dormir sur le canapé.

Les heures passèrent et il décida d'aller se coucher à son tour. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler il entendit de petits cris et une odeur salée vint chatouiller ses narines. Il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Il y vit une Lucy, toujours âgée de cinq ans, en train de bouger dans tout les sens, des larmes noyant ses joues. Elle criait après sa mère. Le blond se rappela soudain qu'il l'avait entendu dire un jour qu'elle avait perdue sa mère à cet âge… Pour la gamine qu'elle était redevenue la perte de sa mère était récente. Il s'approcha d'elle, il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il essaya de la réconforter, il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un quand on est jeune. La blonde ouvrit ses grands yeux toujours remplis de larmes et se pressa contre le géant qui essayait toujours d'être gentil, ce qu'il faisait très rarement. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, elle s'était rendormie. Luxus voulu la replacer dans le lit et partir, mais la blonde refusait de le lâcher. Il poussa un énième soupir et s'allongea dans son lit, la mini blonde serrée contre lui.

Le lendemain, elle était toujours allongée sur lui, dormant paisiblement. A ce moment il se dit que cette gamine allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les jours à venir. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner et s'installa sur le sofa. Une demie heure plus tard il vit arriver Lucy le regard ensommeillé se frottant les yeux. Elle vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et lui donna un bisou sur la joue en disant un petit « Bonjour Nii san ». Le grand blond à la cicatrice était resté figé, choqué… D'habitude tout le monde le craint et là elle s'approche de lui sans peur… Vraiment étrange la gamine… Elle mangea… non plutôt se goinfra avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de s'habiller. Elle remit ses vêtements de la veille et il la porta sur la route jusqu'à la guilde, lui étant déjà lavé. Elle s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux, ce qui l'énerva mais il ne fit rien, après tout c'était une gamine. A la guilde il l'abandonna dans les bras de Mira qui était en extase devant ce « p'tit bout d'chou » comme elle avait dit.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi et il était assit à une table, agonisant, par manque de sommeil. Il était exténué, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il était obligé de dormir avec elle chaque soir pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille en pleurs à la recherche de sa mère. Une fois, il l'avait laissé marcher à côté de lui dans la rue et elle avait failli se faire renverser…Il soupira et regarda la fillette qu'il avait prit l'habitude de surveiller. Elle jouait avec Natsu et Gray qui avaient arrêté de se bagarrer pour éviter de la faire pleurer, ce qui c'était produit la veille. Ils continuaient à se disputer mais n'en venaient pas aux mains ce qui était très étrange. La blonde rigolait sur le dos de Natsu. La journée se passa rapidement, il en avait profité pour se reposer. Il avait hâte que tout ça se finisse, s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui (surtout une gamine de cinq ans) s'était pas fait pour lui. Elle arriva en courant vers lui, une énorme peluche dans les bras, elle ne manqua pas de tomber, mais elle se releva rapidement avant de lui montrer le cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Elle était rayonnante.

Il décida de rentrer, la petite marchait à côté de lui, sa peluche serrée contre elle. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue bondée, elle lui donnait la main. La foule était dense et après avoir été bousculée Lucy perdit sa peluche. Sa petite main glissa de celle du blond. Il se retourna, elle avait déjà disparût dans la foule. Des insultes passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la gamine. Il essaya de suivre son odeur, mais il y avait trop de monde, il avança.

De son côté, la petite Lucy cherchait son nounours. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver son chemin toute seule. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis que des sanglots se faisaient entendre et qu'elle appelait son grand frère. Deux personnes à l'autre bout de la rue se dirigèrent vers elle, un grand blond platine aux yeux bleus avec une cicatrice sur son sourcil droit, s'accroupit devant elle.

_Tu t'es perdue, petite ?

Elle hocha la tête, sanglotant toujours. Un chat déguisé en grenouille se plaça devant elle pour lui faire un câlin. Le brun aux yeux rouge resté derrière remarqua la marque rose sur la main de l'enfant.

_Sting, elle a la marque de Fairy Tail.

Le blond la regarda attentivement avant de lui demander comment elle s'appelait.

_...Lucy…

Là, les deux Dragons Slayer ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Ils se souvenaient d'une Lucy, une blonde aux formes généreuses, une mage constellationniste qui avait participée aux Grands Jeux Magiques, une mage de l'équipe de Natsu Dragnir.

_C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble… Mais comment elle peut avoir rétrécit ?... Ça ne peut pas être elle…

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et lui proposa de chercher son grand frère un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail. La petite discutait avec Frosh et Lector.

Un grand mage blond au regard inquiet arriva vers eux. Il vit celle qu'il recherchait dans les bras de ses anciens ennemis. Sa voix tonna, faisant frissonner les deux chasseurs de dragons.

_Lucy.

Elle se retourna et cria toute joyeuse.

_Nii san !

Le dragon de la lumière pâlit à vue d'œil…

_C'est ta sœur ?!

_Non.

_Pourtant elle t'appelle « Nii san »

_Longue histoire.

_J'veux savoir.

_Son équipe est revenue de mission dans cet état.

Les deux autres étaient surprit, ils rendirent la blonde au géant. Chacun rentra de son côté, Sting jurant d'aller à Fairy Tail le lendemain pour voir Natsu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous à la guilde, ils se firent attaquer. Des mages arrivaient en grand nombre pour les tuer. Le blond surveillait la petite du coin de l'œil, tous se battaient même les autres enfants. La petite voyait ses amis se faire blesser, elle cria et tous ses esprits apparurent sous les yeux de ses camarades. Même des esprits qu'elle ne possédait pas. Ils vinrent se joindre au combat qui se termina rapidement. Les esprits disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et personne ne pu poser de questions à Lucy qui voulait rentrer.

Ils rentrèrent chez lui et se couchèrent. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette petite tête blonde. Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il sentit un bras le long de son torse, il tourna la tête et croisa le visage d'une Lucy adulte à côté du sien. Elle dormait paisiblement, il lui semblait qu'elle était bien plus belle que dans son souvenir. Il se leva avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

La belle blonde se réveilla un peu plus tard. Elle se leva et rejoignit le blond dans la cuisine, elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé après son retour de mission et le remercia avec un sourire gênée de la situation et de toutes les fois où elle l'avait fait tourner en bourrique.

Ils rejoignirent la guilde ensemble et se séparèrent quand tout le monde arriva vers elle pour lui demander comment elle avait fait pour faire apparaître tout ces esprit en même temps.

_C'est juste que je me suis souvenue que je pouvais le faire quand j'étais petite…

Les autres membres de son équipe arrivèrent, ils avaient tous retrouvé leur taille normale.

Des jours passèrent, puis des mois, les deux blonds étaient devenus amis depuis l'accident. Ils partaient souvent en mission ensemble depuis que Lucy était devenue mage de rang S suite à la redécouverte de sa magie. Natsu avait été déçu de la voir s'éloigner de lui, mais ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Luxus et Lucy se rapprochaient de plus en plus, cette dernière avait découvert qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le beau blond mais elle n'osait pas lui dire. Jusqu'au jour où ce fut lui qui se déclara, pas de façon hyper romantique, mais à sa façon. Elle lui avait avouée à son tour ses sentiments et ils avaient échangé un long et doux baiser.

La suite ? C'est une autre histoire…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'ai été chercher cette histoire mais... en la relisant après des années je l'aime bien et c'est pur cela que je me décide à la poster.

En attente de connaître vos avis ^^


End file.
